Silphy en Diabel
Silphy en Diabel is the unofficial leader of the the Syndicate. She was a former Sister of EVE who returned to Syndicate space to save her family's fortune after her father's death. Youth Silphy en Diabel, the youngest daughter of Dorn en Diabel, had been sent off to the Sisters of EVE after one heated argument with her father. Alone, among Dorn en Diabel’s offspring, Silphy had inherited her father’s wits and passion, and her mother's fiery temper. Her stay with the Sisters, initially intended as a punishment, grew into enthusiasm for Silphy, for the first time she was free of her father’s iron will and free to live the life she wanted. She struck a friendship with Santimona Sarpati, an influential Sister and sister to the notorious Salvador Sarpati, head of the Serpentis Corporation. But just as Silphy’s career with the Sisters seemed poised to take off, she decided to heed the desperate calls of her family and head back home to Poitot. Entrance into the Syndicate Once there Silphy quickly assessed the situation and then in one swift stroke, as cunning and brutal as any her father had deceived, she seized the initiative. First, she altered the station charter so that from now on the populace would elect a governor for life. This action went unopposed as the family’s enemies thought this was a sign of weakness. A week later, one of rivals of the en Diable family won the election of governor, however Silphy put another plan into motion. She secretly arranged for attacks on all inbound food supply ships to Poitot station, thus slowly putting the station in a state of starvation. Naturally, the enraged populace blamed the new governor. Silphy, using her Sisters of EVE influence, then had emergency food supplies brought in on vessels of the en Diabel family. Thus Silphy made herself champion of the people. When the governor was driven out of office, Silphy won the next elections by a landslide. Having shattered the reputation of her enemies, she started systematically ruining them financially until she became the undisputed leader of Poitot station. At the same time, Silphy strengthened her position as the head of the en Diabel family; she sent her brothers abroad and kept a strict control of their monetary allowance to keep them dependent on her. She has also slowly asserted herself as supreme leader on Poitot station, the brief influence of the populace soon faded to nothing. Recent activities In the years since Silphy en Diabel became governess, she has regained her father's prominence as the unofficial leader of the Intaki Syndicate. Her power has never been seriously tested, although she lost her connections with the Sisters of EVE. Once they discovered that she had collaborated with the Serpentis Corporation in her bid for black market dominance in and around the Gallente Federation. Santimona Sarpati, once her good and trusted friend and ally, had turned her back on Silphy. Just as she calls her brother "King Sarpati", she now mockingly calls Silphy "Queen Silphy" of the Syndicate, stating that they compliment each other perfectly in their exploitation and contempt of their fellow humans. Category:People Category:Syndicate Category:Intaki